The present invention relates to a thermal control unit and system for controlling the temperature of circulating fluid which is delivered to one or more thermal pads positioned in contact with a patient.
Thermal control systems are known in the art for controlling the temperature of a patient by supplying temperature-controlled fluid to one or more pads, blankets, or similar structures, that are positioned in contact with, or adjacent to, a patient. The temperature of the fluid is controlled by a thermal unit that provides fluid to the pads or blankets. After passing through the pads or blankets, the fluid is returned to the control unit where any necessary adjustments to the returning fluid temperature are made before being pumped back to the pad or blanket. In some instances, the temperature of the fluid is controlled to a target temperature, while in other instances the temperature of the fluid is controlled in order to effectuate a change or steady-state patient temperature. When controlling a patient's temperature, a patient temperature probe may be attached to the control unit in order to provide patient temperature readings as feedback to the control unit so that it can make the necessary temperature adjustments.